Tim O'Connor
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Nevada City, California, USA |roles = Guest Actor |characters = Ambassador Briam }} Tim O'Connor was a veteran character actor who appeared as Ambassador Briam in the fifth season episode . He filmed his scenes for this episode on Tuesday , Wednesday , Monday , and Tuesday on Paramount Stage 8, 9, and 16. His costume from this episode was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. O'Connor had a long, extensive career on television, and is perhaps best known for his role as Elliot Carson on the hit 1960s series Peyton Place. Among other Star Trek alumni who had roles on this series were Whit Bissell, Jon Lormer, Susan Oliver, Percy Rodriguez, William Smithers, and Leigh Taylor-Young. O'Connor went on to star as Dr. Elias Heuer on the classic science fiction series Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, with Erin Gray, co-starring Michael Ansara with guest roles by such other Star Trek actors as Mark Lenard and Felix Silla. Prior to his role on Peyton Place, O'Connor had a recurring role on The Defenders, appearing along with Robert Ellenstein, Skip Homeier, Michael Strong, and Fritz Weaver. In 1982, O'Connor made frequent appearances on the soap opera Dynasty, during which he worked with Lee Bergere, Joan Collins, and Lance LeGault. His many TV credits also include appearances on , The Nurses (starring Stephen Brooks), The Fugitive, The Outer Limits (with Michael Ansara in the episode "Soldier", which was written by Harlan Ellison and directed by Gerd Oswald), Gunsmoke (with John McLiam, Charles Seel and William Windom), Twelve O'Clock High (starring Robert Lansing, Frank Overton, and Bert Remsen), The F.B.I. (with Stephen Brooks, Paul Comi, Jonathan Lippe, Jon Lormer, and Ken Lynch), Medical Center (with Barbara Baldavin and Vic Tayback), Mannix, Hawaii Five-O, Cannon (with Whit Bissell, Jason Evers, Lenore Kasdorf, Bill Quinn, Lawrence Pressman, and Malachi Throne), The Streets of San Francisco (with Darleen Carr, Richard Herd, Rex Holman, Ed Lauter, David Opatoshu, Andrew Robinson, and Michael Strong), Barnaby Jones (with Susan Howard, Vince Howard, Jonathan Lippe, Richard Lynch, Lee Meriwether, and Barry Russo), Police Story (with Glenn Corbett, Bruce Davison, and Lenore Kasdorf), The Rockford Files (with Ron Soble), All in the Family, M*A*S*H (with David Ogden Stiers), Maude (with Adrienne Barbeau), Wonder Woman (with Janet MacLachlan and Vic Perrin), Trapper John, M.D. (with Madge Sinclair), The Dukes of Hazzard, Knight Rider, The A-Team (with Lance LeGault, William Lucking, and Dwight Schultz), Hardcastle and McCormick (starring Brian Keith and Daniel Hugh Kelly), Murder, She Wrote (with Eugene Roche and William Windom), and Walker, Texas Ranger (with Gregory Sierra and Noble Willingham). He also starred opposite John Colicos and Mark Lenard in a 1960 made-for-TV adaptation of The Three Musketeers. He appeared in a number of made-for-TV movies and unaired pilots during the 1970s. In 1970, he appeared with Paul Fix, Joanne Linville, Ena Hartman, Peter Mark Richman, and William Windom in the TV movie House on Greenapple Road. The following year, he was in Incident in San Francisco (an unsold pilot with Richard Kiley, Ken Lynch, David Opatoshu, Bill Quinn, and Robert Pine) and in The Failing of Raymond (an ABC movie of the week with Dean Stockwell). In 1973, he appeared in the unsold pilot for the sci-fi series The Stranger, starring Glenn Corbett and Sharon Acker, and in the Columbo movie Double Shock with Julie Newmar. One pilot he appeared on, 1974's The Manhunter, was sold as a TV series but only lasted one season. Also appearing in the pilot was Gary Lockwood, who also starred in the second pilot episode for . Other TV movies in which he appeared include Eccentricities of a Nightingale (1976, with Frank Langella), Tail Gunner Joe (1977, with John Anderson, Alan Oppenheimer, Andrew Prine, and William Schallert), The Man with the Power (1977, with John de Lancie, Persis Khambatta, Roger Perry, James Ingersoll and Jason Wingreen), The Golden Gate Murders (1979, with Vince Howard, Byron Morrow, Jon Lormer, Kenneth Tigar, and Jason Wingreen), and Grass Roots (1992, with Corbin Bernsen, Joanna Cassidy, and John Glover). He is also credited with appearing in the 1986 T.J. Hooker movie, Blood Sport, starring William Shatner, James Darren, Richard Herd, and Henry Darrow. Although the majority of his credits were in television, O'Connor appeared in a handful of feature films. He had roles in the 1972 films Wild in the Sky (with Robert Lansing) and The Groundtar Conspiracy (with Alan Oppenheimer and Michael Sarrazin), and he can also be seen in 1991's The Naked Gun 2 1/2: The Smell of Fear. Following his retirement in 1997, O'Connor returned in 2011 to appear as Ambrose in the drama Dreams Awake on which he worked with Gary Graham and former Buck Rogers co-star Erin Gray. O'Connor died on April 5, 2018 at the age of 90. http://www.theunion.com/news/obituaries/obituary-of-timothy-j-oconnor External links * * es:Tim O'Connor Category:Performers Category:TNG performers